


Bad Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Protective Will, Sad Nico, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried the doorknob. The door was open, at least. "Nico...?"</p>
<p>What met his eyes shocked him so much, he didn't know how to react.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Posted the same story on Wattpad under the name Bad Choices. This is the edited version.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Choices

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is the edited version of the one I posted on wattpad. Enjoy.

_Nico P.O.V ___

__Nico sat awake in the bed, while Will were sleeping right by him. His breaths were slow. The son of Hades couldn't get over how peaceful and beautiful Will looked when he slept. Anyway, Will was not the reason Nico was awake at this hour._ _

__He couldn't stop thinking about the wrong things._ _

__It was Bianca's death anniversary that day. Nico couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering to the moment he found out that his big sister was dead and he was alone in the world. The pain in his chest suffocated him, made it hard to breath. It hurt too much. It was like that every year._ _

__What he had to do now was to take control, like he did every year._ _

__He climbed out of the bed and tried not to wake Will while he was at it. The last thing he needed right now was for Will to stop him, or catch him in action._ _

__"Nico? You okay?" Will's sleepy voice said. Nico froze where he was on the middle of the floor. "Yeah. Just need to piss," Nico answered without looking at his boyfriend._ _

__Will mumbled an okay back and turned his back to the door._ _

__Nico sighed and went into the bathroom and locked the door. If he was going to get through today, he had to do this. He just had to. He deserved it too. For being a bad friend, being mean to people, even thiking he deserved someone like Will, being happy while his sister was dead, actually thinking for one split second that he looked good..._ _

__The list went on. But one reason was more important than all the others. He deserved that, because he killed Bryce Lawrence. He had to be punished for doing what he did to another human. The others didn't think so, but Nico did. That's why he sat on the floor of the bathroom with his legs pulled up under him._ _

__He held the razor in his hands. He just needed it to relax right now. He'd punish himself in just a few seconds._ _

__Then he cut one cut on his arm. The pain prickled as he dragged the razor across his skin. The blood didn't come immediatly. It took a few seconds before it came, and it all came in one place, before it became too much and the blood started to flow down his arm. He smiled. It was weird, actually. To do this to yourself because you thought you deserved it. Nico thought it was weird. But he wanted to be punished for just being him. It was a terrible feeling._ _

__Three more cuts on his arms._ _

__After ten minutes his whole arm was full of blood and cuts. He furrowed his eyebrows when he felt like passing out. How far did he really go this time? He tried to get on his feet, but he couldn't. He fell on the floor again with a giant bang. "Nico?" Will's voice came from the bedroom. "You okay in there?" he asked._ _

__As Will shook the doorknob, Nico panicked. He didn't lock the door. He panicked even more because _no Will could not see him like this _.___ _

____"Nico...?" the familiar voice of his boyfriend sounded when he opened the door. That was when Nico broke down crying. How could he be so stupid? Will would get mad at him, break up with him or throw him out._ _ _ _

____He didn't look at Will as he was helped into a sitting position._ _ _ _

_____Will P.O.V ____ _ _ _

______When he heard a giant bang from the bathroom, he woke up. He remembered that Nico went into the bathroom. Was that a long time ago? He thought so. Will got out of bed and went over to the bathroom door. "Nico? You okay in there?" No answer. He tried the doorknob. The door was open, at least. "Nico...?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______What met his eyes shocked him so much, he didn't know how to react._ _ _ _ _ _

______First of all, Will started to cry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nico was a sobbing bloody mess on the floor. Will was a healer, but at that moment he forgot everything he knew. But he still managed to get Nico in a sitting position against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh Gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Will couldn't say anything else, but he managed to find a towel and some bandages. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Nico needed him. He panicked inside, but managed to actually clean Nico up and bandage him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nico still cried when Will was done, though it wasn't hard and only a few tears left his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I know you hate me now, but-"  
"I don't hate you," Will quickly said while looking quiet shocked. How could Nico believe something like that? "I love you, Nico."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You do?" the surprise in Nico's voice broke Will's heart to pieces. "Of course I do," Will answered. Nico was done crying, so Will carried him back into the bed. He let him relax a bit, but not long enough so that he would fall asleep. "Why?" Will asked simply. Nico shook his head. "Because I don't deserve you, and I'm a terrible friend..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nico wanted to go on, Will knew. Why did he hesitate? "I-I killed Bryce Lawrence."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Will was shocked, but tried not to show it. That was news for him. "And why did you kill him?" Will had to cut straight to the chase. "He hurt Reyna. He was going to kill her and Coach," Nico answered. He finally curled up by Will's chest. "You saved someones life. You had to do it. If you hadn't, Reyna and Coach would be dead. You'd never get the statue to Camp. None of us would be alive, probably."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nico didn't say anything for a while. "Sorry," he finally said. "You have no reason to be sorry. I'll help you through this. I'm a doctor, after all," Will said. "A terrible one too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Excuse you, I'm a fantastic doctor."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nico laughed, and Will smiled to him. "We'll get through this together," Will said. "Thanks, Sunshine," Nico said and turned his head to kiss him. Will kissed back. "I love you, Death Kid."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll love you back as long as you don't call me that," Nico said. There was laughter in his voice, so Will chuckled. "Fine, Ghost King. Love me now?" Will said, still laughing a bit. Nico smiled and put his head on Will's chest. "Mhm.... yeah, I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
